Due to concerns regarding urban air pollution, as well as other factors, electric outdoor power products such as lawnmowers are gaining in popularity. In some instances, due to the inconveniences and operating limitations of such corded electric outdoor power products, battery operated cordless power products can be preferred. Many outdoor products require a control system that must be manually actuated. In many instances due to regulatory requirement, such outdoor electric power products have a two-motion manual activation system. The two-motion manual activation system requires two separate actions to start the system.